


in the moment

by avennvares



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Fantasy, White Clouds Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avennvares/pseuds/avennvares
Summary: Dimitri has only known Byleth a short amount of time, but the other man instantly made him feel safe. And comfortable. Dimitri had confided in him, told him things not even his closest comrades knew. Perhaps that’s why Dimitri yearns for him so.Or perhaps it’s the muscle tone in his arms.—The Dimitri masturbation fic no one asked for
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	in the moment

When the lights are out and he’s alone in his room, Dimitri’s mind always starts to wander. It replays the events of his day— how long it takes him to shake away his sleep in the morning, cheerful greetings from his fellow Blue Lions, and, of course, the Professor. Dimitri could never take his eyes off of Byleth during lessons, taking in his form. How Byleth always stood with his back straight and rigid at the front of the classroom, muscles always tense, and how his lips would lift in a small smile when Dimitri got an answer correct. 

Dimitri takes a slow, deep breath. Cold night air blows in from the open window, rustling loose papers on his desk. The bed sheet beneath Dimitri’s bare shoulders slowly grows damp with sweat— summer has come to Garreg Mach, and the heat has been unbearable. He kicks the blanket off his mattress, then glances at the lock on his door. How embarrassing it would be if one of his classmates barged in and the heir of Faerghus had all of his bits exposed. 

His right hand settles on his inner thigh, fingers absently tracing circles on his own skin. As his eyes fall shut, he pictures Byleth’s small smile again, his blue eyes on him. Dimitri’s mind’s eye travels to his throat, his Adam’s Apple. Dimitri lets out a shaky breath.

He’d told himself that he wouldn’t do this anymore, that the last time was… the last time. It was inappropriate to think of his professor this way, and he had come to Garreg Mach to learn how to be a great leader of his future kingdom. Shame starts to fill his belly, but the feeling gets pushed back down as Dimitri’s legs spread open and his fingers find their way to his balls. A sigh falls from his lips as he fondles himself.

The heat in the room is stifling. It surrounds Dimitri in a choke hold as his fingers move and his left hand brushes over his nipples. They instantly become hard at his touch— they know what is happening. They’re ready for it. Dimitri’s knees bend and he plants his feet against the mattress. 

Dimitri thinks of Byleth. Of the bed dipping under the additional weight as Byleth joins him, leans over him, takes him in his hand. Dimitri’s own hand wraps around the base of his cock, but he doesn’t pump yet. He waits because Byleth would wait. Byleth would take his time with him. His other hand pinches his nipple, pulls at it, and the sound that leaves his mouth is half a gasp and half a laugh. He would feel guilt after he came; he always did. But at this moment, everything was bliss.

Dimitri thinks that Byleth would be pretty dirty in the bedroom. Growing up as a mercenary without influence from the Church meant he had to be, right? So Byleth would use his mouth on Dimitri. He lets go of his nipple and swipes his tongue over his fingers, wetting them before letting them go back to what they were doing. Dimitri was sure an actual mouth would feel better, but for now this was all he had. The wet contact makes Dimitri’s hips jump— he bucks into his hand and gives himself a squeeze. 

He pumps his hand over his cock just once, teasing himself. Damnit. It always feels so good. His toes flex, grip against the sheet as he continues to explore his body. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying out. 

Byleth. He made Dimitri feel things he’d never felt before. Lightheaded. Absentminded. It was frustrating at the best of times and mesmerizing at the worst. ‘

Above all, Byleth made Dimitri feel seen. 

Once more, he lets go of his nipple, trailing his fingers down his chest and his stomach to his leg left. He grips his thigh and pulls his leg open further. For Byleth. How would Byleth react if he saw Dimitri in this state? Open, gasping and desperate for his touch. Dimitri was sure he’d seen plenty of women this way— had he also seen men? Or was Dimitri just projecting his own attractions onto him? He imagines Byleth’s gaze traveling up and down his body, taking him in. He imagines Byleth’s eyes darkened with lust, pupils blown.

His fingers unwrap themselves from his base and tease the tip— Dimitri’s eyes flutter open and roll back, shoulders pushing into the mattress. Heavy breaths puff from his lips.

Dimitri has only known Byleth a short amount of time, but the other man instantly made him feel safe. And comfortable. Dimitri had confided in him, told him things not even his closest comrades knew. Perhaps that’s why Dimitri yearns for him so.

Or perhaps it’s the muscle tone in his arms.

He circles his entrance, teasing once again. Dimitri enjoys the idea of a teasing Byleth, not letting Dimitri completely lose himself until he wants him to. A fingertip pushes in slightly, but not nearly enough. It’s a bad angle. It’s always a bad angle. His fingers aren’t long enough, he can’t move his hips the right way or spread his legs wide enough. 

Frustrated, Dimitri stops all his ministrations. His hair is soaked with sweat and is matted to his forehead and the nape of his neck. And he’s so, so hard. He rolls over onto his stomach and braces himself on his knees. He must look so disgusting right now, he thinks, and the thought excites him. What a shameful emotion— he will sit in that shame after, as well. 

He’s so thankful he has this time to himself. 

Dimitri begins to rut against the bed, cock dragging against the mattress. He desperately wants to feel Byleth’s hands grab his hips, pushing into him and pulling out in a quick and steady rhythm. He grabs a pillow and pushes it into his face, muffling the noises spilling out of his mouth as he continues his pace; his free hand pulls at his cock. Finally, he allows himself to truly touch himself, done with the small teases. 

Vaguely, he’s aware of the headboard of his twin sized bed smacking against the wall, but at the moment he can’t bring himself to care. He just continues to grind against his mattress with reckless abandon. It feels so good— just this feels so good. Just his hand and the bed. How would it feel, he wonders, with another person?

With the person who makes him feel light, weightless?

As he nears climax, Dimitri digs his teeth into the pillow, locking his jaw. The movements of his hips and hand quicken as he feels the pressure building, threatening to spill over. 

He almost doesn’t want to come. He contemplates releasing his grip and dragging this out for as long as he can. It feels so good, so fucking good, he doesn’t want it to stop.

But then Dimitri imagines a broad chest placing itself over his back as a voice whispers, “Come for me, Dimitri,” into his ear and he is undone. 

Dimitri quivers as he spills over his hand and onto the already damp sheet. His knees give out and he collapses into his mess, eyes staring unseeingly at the wall next to him as his muscles relax and unclench. His head is empty and full at the same time as he lays in the afterglow. 

This is the last time he does this. This has got to be the last time.


End file.
